1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing and clothing accessories, and in particular, to an interactive clothing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothing and accessories have been used primarily for providing warmth, adornment and style to a person's body. Rarely have clothing and accessories been used to provide additional functions, such as for measurements, games or other amusement activities.